Superstitious Much? An UkiYo Crack Fic
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Reading this you may learn a few things, like why Ukitake should not be reading books about Superstition XD


Disclaimer: Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo

the inspiration for my story was found here /okitasoji.htm

Superstitious Much:

One day Ukitake was feeling especially bored.

So, he went the the seireite's library where he often went when he wanted to read.

He wandered down a darkened isle of bookshelves, but the further he went the worse the smell of dust became.

His throat began to itch very badly & he started to cough. As he coughed he leaned on the bookshelf, knocking a book off in the process. o,O

Ukitake stopped coughing & picked up the book.

He was about to place it back on the self when curiosity stuck him.

He brushed off the dust and looked at the cover. "Superstitions" it read.

"hmm...What are 'superstitions'? ...& what makes THEM so super? Are there regular 'stitions'?" he wondered. XD

He opened the book and begin to read.

"In Japanese culture is believed that one sneeze means some one is saying something nice about you, two means they are saying something mean or insulting, and three is just a cold."

He chuckled, "how silly..."

He cleared his throat and continued to read.

"It is a also believed that nosebleeds are a sign of perverted thoughts"

"Hmm... interesting... but what if it comes from the mouth?" he thought...

He skimmed through... "hm I didn't know clovers & rabbit's feet brought good luck..." he thought to himself.

He continued reading "hm... apparently a cup splitting in half means somethings happened to a loved one... not good..."

He wheezed then kept reading.

"The number four is thought to be evil in Japanese culture, because it is written as 'shi' the kanji for death!"

"Hmm.. now, I always thought that interesting... & kind of ironic actually... considering how many times they've saved me... why just yesterday I was there getting checked over again" ;

he shrugged and cept reading.

"In many cultures the number 13 is thought to be bad luck"

Ukitake gasped. "oh! dear... this can't be good..." he coughed slightly.

Thoughts raced through his mind.

Suddenly He recalled that terrible night when Kaien Shiba & several more of his subordinates had been killed.

Then he remembered when Rukia an unseated member of his squad had almost been executed...

After a brief coughing fit he read on.

"The number 13 is thought to be especially bad luck on Friday the 13th"

He gasped again... "w-wasn't that... w-wasn't that the... First day I coughed up blood?!" He mumbled to himself. "Gah! It's true!"

He closed his eyes then skipped several pages ahead.

He opened them cautiously, almost afraid to read more... but felt he had too... He couldn't help himself... Even knowing he might regret it... and he DID as he read it...

"Black cats are thought to be bad luck to cross paths with, especially for the ill. As black cats are thought to be omens of impending death for those with tuberculosis." O,O;; He doubled over and started coughing again.

"Hello" said a familiar voice behind him.

He broke from his coughing fit then turned his head to see who it was...

but there was no one there...

He looked down cautiously...

and there was...

Yoruichi in cat form!!

"YEEEIIIAAAHHG!!" Yelped Ukitake, dropping his book in the process.

Yoruichi looked at him strangely...

"what's wrong?" she asked.

He gasped & clutched his chest.

"No offense Shiro, but you look sicker then usual... Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Ukitake turned a deathly paler and broke into a cold sweat, shivering and feeling rather ill.

he started muttering, rubbing his arms and chattering his teeth.

"Do you have a fever?" She asked as she placed a hand on his forehead. (having turned back to human form suddenly)

Ukitake breathed a sigh of relief, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

"hmm no fever... but you do feel rather cold and sweaty... have you been running a fever?" she asked.

"Y-yes... uh I mean no... um... Y-Yoru- Yoruichi" He stammered.

"What?" she asked. Looking concerned.

"C-could you...?"

"Could I what?" asked Yoruichi. (put some clothes on?) she thought... -that's funny, he never seemed to mind before-

"C-could you...n-not...t-take...that..."

"Take what?" she asked.

"Take that cat form around me!! Could you not take that cat form around me!" said Ukitake in gasping breaths.

"Um... Alright, I'm not sure why... but sure" she said grinning awkwardly.

Ukitake hugged her tightly. (not caring she was naked)

Yoruichi smiled & stroked his back as he pressed his cold clammy skin against her warm naked body.

"Your weird..." she said. "but I like you..." she added, planting a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
